DABURU ZERO
by ZetsubouHana
Summary: AU: Aún cuando dos personas parecen tan diferente, pueden estar hechas la una para la otra. Aún que ella lo niegue, y él no lo sepa. Aún cuando haya tantos obstáculos, serán la salvación del otro. -Una pandilla, eso somos- -¿Doble Cero?- -De algo se tiene que partir-


******Advertencia**: La siguiente historia presenta ******lenguaje vulgar**y cierto grado de ******violencia**. A su vez, ******no apto**para menos debido al posible, más bien ******futuro contenido sexual.**

Los personajes de esta historia******no me pertenecen**, los derechos y créditos recaen en sus respectivos **creadores y/o dueños.**

* * *

Era mediados de primavera, los arboles y plantan daban vida a las calles de Japón con sus coloridas flores. El olor a cerezos estaba especialmente abrumador aquel día, y en lo alto de aquella escuela no parecía hacer diferencia.

-La ceremonia de entrada debe estar comenzando…- murmuró con delicadeza la muchacha de cabello morado, amarrado en una cola, desde un lado su nuca hasta debajo de sus muslos. Se pintaba las uñas, a juego con su cabello, sentada en el suelo y contra la baranda de aquella azotea. – ¿No iras…?

-… ¿Para qué iría?- Respondió la joven acostada a su lado, llevaba los brazos detrás de su cabeza y su cabello avellana le cubría el rostro.

-Aah…- suspiró. Su amiga era la reina del orgullo y por más que tratará, aquello no iba a cambiar.- ¡Olvídalo!

.

.

.

.

.

Las campanas sonaron, aquello era indicio de que la ceremonia ya llevaba unos minutos de su comienzo. En el gimnasio principal del instituto se encontraba repleto de estudiantes, en las primeras hileras se encontraban los recién llegados ya divididos en sus respectivos cursos, cada uno dividido en dos –hombre y mujeres-. Luego les seguían los de segundo, y hasta el final, los de tercero.

Al finalizar las tres campanadas tradicionales, el director dio paso al discurso del representante nuevo grupo entrante.

-¡Hey! –

El muchacho de cabello azulado, ubicado al final de una de las filas del primer tramo, se volteó al escuchar aquel suave llamado. Miró buscando al emisor de aquel murmullo, pero no hubo éxito.

-¡Kaito, aquí!- Al escuchar su nombre, volvió a darse vuelta buscando a quien creía le estaba llamando.

-¡Gakupo-san!- Murmuró, esta vez un poco más alto al encontrar a su amigo en las hileras del grupo de segundo año. Antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, recibió la mirada asesina de más de algún estudiante que intentaba escuchar el discurso de la encantadora chica de cabello rosa en el estrado.- Lo siento…- Agregó más bajo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y sonriendo avergonzado.

-Eh, Kaito… ¡Lo lograste!- Le sonrió a lo lejos el de cabello morado, alzando el dedo pulgar de ambas manos en signo de aprobación.

El muchacho, primeramente sorprendido, sonrió escondiendo su sonrojo bajo sus cabellos azules.

-¡Hmp!- Asistió levemente, imitando el gesto del otro con su mano derecha.

.

.

.

.

.

-Así que… ¿1-B?- Pregunto el joven de cabello morado y ojos del mismo. Estaba caminando por los pasillos, siendo observado por la mayoría de las chicas al pasar.

-Sip…- Asistió inocentemente el de cabello azulado.

-¡No es emocionante, estaremos juntos durante estos dos años que me quedan de preparatoria!- Agregó con una sonrisa gatuna de oreja a oreja, pasando su brazo por el cuello de su amigo, revolviendo su cabello con su mano libre.

-Hey, hey… ¡Eso dueeeleee!- Se quejó, a pesar de esbozar una sincera sonrisa.

-¿y, sabes si alguien más a quedado? ¿León, o el enano?-

-Mmmnh, León-san volvió a America, y Ryuto, creo que aplicó para una de esas privadas…- Respondió algo cabizbajo.

-Ya veo, los muy desgraciados nos han abandonado…- Recriminó, pero al ver a su amigo decidió dejarlo hasta ahí.- No te preocupes, aún estoy yo acá… Además, seguro haces muchos amigos…

-Si… Tienes razón.- Con una sonrisa en el rostro, continuaron su camino.

.

.

.

-Eh, Mei-chan… ¿A dónde vas?- murmuró la de cabello morado al ver a su compañera levantarse.

La de cabello color chocolate pareció ignorarla, sacudió su falda roja para quitar el polvo de encima, se acomodo la blusa y se colocó la chaqueta negra que estaba en el suelo sobre los hombros.

-Están por tocar…- murmuró suavemente, inspiró con fuerza y agregó:- Me toca matemáticas…

-Oh, estaré esperándote acá…- Le sonrió.- A la vuelta me traes un té verde, estoy que muero de sed…

-Claro…- Le devolvió la sonrisa. Caminó hasta la puerta y entró al recinto, miró hacia abajo y se encontró con aquella mata desordenada de cabello negro.- ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho, Biggu?

El hombre miró hacia arriba, observando los rojizos ojos de la muchacha.

-¡No problem, sis!-

El se puso de pie, y esperó a que la muchacha bajara los primeros escalones hasta alcanzarlo. Ambos partieron su caminar.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué vas a querer, Gakupo-san?- murmuró el de cabello azulado, intentando decidir que botón apretar, si el de zumo de naranja o el de leche con chocolate.

-Yo paso, gracias…- Respondió el mayor. Empezaba a perder la paciencia, cuando se encontró con un rostro familiar.- ¡Al-sempai!

-¡Oi, Lil'Kamui! ¿How's going?- Agregó el de cabello negro desordenado, llevaba la camisa del uniforme a la par con sus mechones revueltos. Era un hombre bastante alto y corpulento, para cuando Kaito lo miró se sintió completamente pequeño.

-Todo bien, todo bien.- Respondió Gakupo sonriendo amablemente.- Este es mi amigo, Kaito. Fuimos a la secundaria juntos. Kaito, este es Al-san, va en tercero.

-Mu-mucho gusto, Al-sempai…- Agregó haciendo una reverencia, bastante tímido.

-Nice to meet shu too, boy. ¡Big Al to serve!- Agregó el corpulento, dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda, lo cual le quitó el aire.

-¿Eh, biggu, me prestas 100 yens?- Murmuró una joven de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos color sangre.- He olvidado pedirle dinero a Gakko-chan…

-Oh, sure, sis…- El grandote, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún instante, sacó de su bolsillo unas cuantas monedas y se las pasó a la castaña.

-Graciaas…- Respondió caminando directo a la máquina dispensadora.

-Oi, Meiko-san…- El de cabello morado levanto la mano en modo de saludo.

-Oi, Kamui-chaan…- La muchacha de cabello imitó el gesto del moreno con su mano, sin apartar la vista de la máquina.

-¡Te he dicho que no uses el "chan"!- Murmuró aludido al sentirse tratado como un niño pequeño.

-Si, como quieras, Kamui-chan…- Agregó la castaña sonriendo felinamente, y, con el bebestible en mano, siguió su camino- Nos vemos luego…

-See you, Lil'Kamui, Lil'Boy…- Luego de su gran sonrisa, y una reverencia, se fue tras la castaña.

-Aaahhg,-suspiró el mayor- no hay respeto…

-Ah, son esos… ¿tus amigos?- Preguntó el peliazul.

-Hahaha, no- sonrió un poco reacio- Son amigos de mi hermana…

.

.

.

-Hemos vueeltooo, Gakko-chan…- La de ojos rojos volvió a la azotea, seguido del hombre grande.

-Bienvenidosss~- Agregó la de cabello morado, quién en su tiempo libre había cambiado la cola de su cabello por una trenza francesa bastante linda.

-¡Nos hemos topado con Kamui-chan!- La castaña sonrió felinamente una vez más.

-Waaah, ¿el bobo de Gakupo?¿Qué tal se veía?

-No te preocupes…- Le respondió cambiando su sonrisa por una más cálida.

-He was with this little boy, mmh, his friend for high school, mmmh… Lil'Boy Kaito, I think?- Agregó el de cabello revuelto.

-Oh, Shion-chan… Al parecer logró quedar, me alegro…- Sonrió Gakuko algo más aliviada.

-Mmmmh, Gakuko-onesama al rescatee- Le dijo burlona, mientras tomaba asiento junto a su amiga.- Toma, aquí tu té...

-Uuh, gracias~- Sonrió radiantemente e ignorando el anterior comentario de la castaña, deponiéndose a beber.

-Nada de gracias, son 100 yens para Biggu…- Le regañó.

-Mmmh, ya, pero no te enojes, Meeii-chiaaan~-

-Hahaha…- El hombre sólo se limitó a reír mientras ambas muchachas armaban una escena.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Quéeee?-

-Lo siento, Kaito, tendré que quedarme a la práctica de mi club de Kendo…- Agregó el de cabello morado con gran prisa.- Lo siento de verdad, no podré volver a casa contigo…

-Oh, no te preocupes… Tampoco es que me vaya a perder…- Agregó escondiendo su decepción en su típica dulce sonrisa.

-Claro, tú dices…-Agregó regañándolo.- Pero seguro llegas a China y ni cuenta te das… ¡Será mejor que tengas cuidado!

-¡Lo sé!- Le respondió haciendo un puchero, viéndolo irse.

El de cabello azulado suspiró, miró a su alrededor y comenzó a caminar.

-Aquí vamos…-

Llevaba ya, cerca de 20 minutos dando vueltas, había pasado por el gimnasio, el auditorio, las piscina y el invernadero. Kaito Shion poseía nulas habilidades de orientación, era un hecho. Se sentía un tonto, era su primer día de preparatoria, se suponía que iba hacer su segunda oportunidad, el inicio de su nueva vida… Pero lo único que había hecho todo el día era pasar pegado a su viejo amigo, Gakupo, como solía hacer siempre. Esataba furioso, tremendamente enojado consigo mismo que ni cuenta se dio cuando comenzó a correr, y menos todavía cuando un grupo de muchachos se cruzó en su trayectoria, chocando con uno de ellos y cayendo al suelo.

-Lo…Lo siento…- Murmuró más que nada avergonzado, sobándose la cabeza debido al impacto contra el suelo.

-¡Hey, por qué no te fijas, niñato!- Le recriminó aquel con el cual había chocado.

-He-he dicho que lo siento…-Agregó con dificultad.- No ha sido mi intensión… yo solo…

-Eh, Natsume… ¡mira bien quién es!- Le interrumpió uno de los que acompañaban al muchacho.

-Pero qué…- Murmuró aún más cabreado, mirando con detenimiento al azulino.- ¡No lo puedo creo, no es otro si no que tonto bebé llorón!

Esa última frase fue suficiente para que Kaito se congelara del miedo, aquella ofensiva forma de llamarlo era solo un indicio. Sus recuerdos de secundaria volvieron a su mente, y es que el pequeño Shion habría atentado contra su vida en más de una ocasión si no fuese por sus amigos. Aquellos tres muchachos que tenía en frente eran los mismos que hace no mucho tiempo le hacían la vida imposible, era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

-Oh, el tonto bebé llorón quiere… ¿llorar?- Le dijo el llamado Natsume, tomándole por el cuello de la camisa.- Que manera más gratificante de revivir viejos recuerdos…- Sonrió malvadamente, soltando un bufido triunfante.- Me sorprende que hayamos quedado en la misma escuela, no sabes lo divertido que será…

Apenas se podía su cuerpo, y es que las rodillas le temblaban demasiado como para poder mantenerse en pie, de no ser por el agarre del abusador, ya estaría en el suelo.

-Eh, chicos… ¿qué haces esta vez?

-¡El baño!- gritó eufórico uno.

-Ese está muy usado, démosle una golpiza, las marcas le duraran días…- Agregó el otro con una sonrisa macabra.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Tanto te costaba despertarme?- Se quejó mientras se arreglaba la ropa, afirmando el teléfono móvil entre su mejilla y su hombro.

-___Vamos, te veías taaan lindaa durmieeendo. Parecías un bebé, tan apacible, no tuve el valor de hacerlo__._- Se escuchó a través del teléfono.

-¿Qué diiiceees?- Reprochó algo sonrojada.- No me cambies el tema, he pasado durmiendo casi 30 minutos desde la campana…

-___Ah, ya te dije que lo sentía. Además tenía prisa, sabes que si no tuviese entrenamiento me habría quedado mirando tu lindo rostro…__-_

-¡Kamui Gakuko!-

-___Heeey, no grites. Bueno, debo irme, el entrenador me está llamandooo~-_

-¡No, Gakko-chan no me cuel…!-

_-____Buuup… buuup…-_

-¡Aaaaaahhgg, Gakuko!- Agregó molesta, cerrando su móvil y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

-¡Eh, qué me dices! ¿No echaste de menos, bebé?-

La atención de la muchacha, y su potencial enojo, se vieron distraídos por aquella frase. Desde dónde estaba podía ver a un grupo de tres muchachos riéndose a carcajadas. Dio unos pasos más y pudo divisar a un cuarto sujeto, tirado en el piso, inmóvil.

-¡Hey, te he preguntado algo!- Volvió a gritar el mismo.

No hubo respuesta. Ella, aburrida, decidió continuar su camino a casa.

.

.

.

No, no más. No otra vez. Kaito debía ser valiente, sabía que no tenía posibilidad al enfrentarlos pero debía hacer algo. Necesitaba un milagro para salir de eso, un milagro.

-No…- fue un tenue susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Bufó.- No te oigo, bebé… Tendrás que llorar más fuerte.

-No.- Esta vez con mayor seguridad.

-… ¿Perdón?- Agregó Natsume, algo confundido.

-¡Que no, he dicho!- Esta vez gritando.- No los he extrañado ni un poco, ¡a ninguno de ustedes! ¡Y no lo haré nunca!

-Wooo, ¿lo has escuchado, Natsume?-

-Oh, si… y créeme, tu postura de valiente no me convence, bebé…

-¡Y me importa una mierda! ¡Todos ustedes!- Por primera vez en su vida, Kaito tuvo el valor de alzar su voz y con lágrima y todo, continuó- ¡Estoy arto de ustedes, se creen muy buenos y machos porque son fuertes! ¡Creen que humillando a los otros serán mejor! ¡Una mierda! ¡La verdad es que son tan penosos que no conocen otra forma de interactuar con la gente que no sea por la violencia!

-¡Hey, qué mierda te crees niñato!- Ese fue el colmo, Kaito había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Natsume lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa una vez más, y alzó su puño apuntando a su cara. Cuando el puño comenzó su trayectoria, una pequeña piedra dio contra la nuca del abusador- ¿Qué mierda pasa ahora?- Gritó furioso.

-Pasa que eligieron un mal día para hacerme enojar…- La voz femenina descolocó a los tres matones. La muchacha de cabello castaño estaba justo frente a ellos con un nuevo proyectil en la mano, su mirada carmesí tenía un brillo especial.

Hubo un tenue silencio, que fue interrumpido por la estridente risa de los tres muchachos. Kaito, víctima de la conmoción, apenas entendía por qué aún estaba consiente si para entonces el golpe debió haberlo noqueado.

-Tú, muñeca, mejor te quedas fuera de esto…-Sonrió desafiante, para luego dedicarle una de esas miradas asesinas a la muchacha.- Métete en tus asuntos…

-Lamento decirte que… Éste es uno de mis asuntos, y es que por sobre todo, odio cuando creen que pueden hacer lo que se les da la gana…- Respondió mientras se quitaba el abrigo negro y se arremangaba la blusa.

Comenzó a acercarse, lenta y decididamente.

-¡Hey, niña, te ha dicho que te vayas!- Le gritó uno justo cuando estaba por llegar junto a él. Cuando llegaron a la misma altura, él alzó su mano y le agarró el hombro.- ¡Ándate, tonta!

-No me toques…-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el muchacho estaba retorciéndose en el suelo y sin aliento luego de recibir un puñetazo en la boca del estómago.

-¿¡Qué mierda..!- Agregó el segundo, lanzándose sobre la muchacha.

Ésta, ágil como un felino, le esquivo sin esfuerzo algo. Subió sus brazos, a modo de guardia y comenzó a balancearse, pasando su peso de un pie a otro. Como dando saltitos.

Kaito apenas podía divisar con claridad debido a las lágrimas, solo supo que de un momento a otro, estaba tirado en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, y que frente a él, había uno de esos personajes de video juegos, que dan saltitos al momento de luchar.

Un doble jump directo a la cara seguido de un izquierdazo en la zona media del torso, finalizando con un uppercut directo a la barbilla. El segundo había caído inconsciente al suelo sin siquiera dar competencia.

-¡Que…!- Natsume siquiera pudo terminar la frase, pues antes de darse cuenta había sido arrastrado del cuello de la camina contra uno de los árboles.

-Vas a escucharme bien, niñato, porque lo diré una sola vez.- La castaña parecía fuera de sí, sus ojos parecían fuego al rojo vivo.- Esta escuela tiene dueño, y odio cuando matones débiles como ustedes creen que pueden hacer lo quieran sin mi permiso.- Con cada palabra que de su boca salía, el agarre de la camisa aumentaba y el empuje contra el árbol se hacía mayor.- Así que la próxima vez que siquiera piensen en hacer algo sin mi consentimiento, no habrá misericordia… ¿Ha quedado claro?

El muchacho, sin poder hablar y ya casi sin respirar, asistió como pudo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su mejilla.

-Bien…- Dicho y hecho. Dejó caer al muchacho, quien sin siquiera pensarlo, comenzó a gatear como pudo para alejarse. Para cuando recuperó el aliento, tomo a su amigo inconsciente y corrió junto al otro sin mirar atrás.

La de cabello castaño miró a sus víctimas correr y suspiró pesadamente.

-Novatos…- Se arregló la camisa, volviendo a arremangar las mangas y subiendo el cuello de ésta. Pasó su mano por el cabello y miró por sobre su hombre al muchacho de cabello azul, quién la miraba con los ojos perdidos, aún tirado de espaldas en aquel árbol.

Se dio vuelta y se acercó al muchacho, le revolvió el cabello, secó los rastros de que aún tenía en sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar. Lo observó detenidamente y tomó su pulso poniendo su dedo índice sobre su cuello.

-Vamos, estarás bien…- murmuró suavemente.- Ya se han ido, no tienes nada que temer…

No hubo respuestas, pero la voz sorpresivamente cálida de la castaña logró sacar al peliazul de su trance.

Se puso en cuclillas, para poder mirar a esos ojos azulados como es debido, abrazos sus rodillas y sonrió de tal forma, que el frío vacío en el corazón del muchacho se llenó de una repentina calidez.

-Lo has hecho bien, niño.-Agregó.- Ya no tendrás que aguantar más maltratos. Fuiste valiente.

Ese era su milagro, el milagro por el cual había esperado tanto. Ella extendió su mano, la cual fue recibida por la de él. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y con el mismo ritmo. A pesar de que su mano estuviese helada, podía sentir como el calor le invadía desde su frío tacto.

Le regaló otra de esas cálidas sonrisas, y cortando ese efímero contacto, desapareció corriendo por el instituto.

___._

___._

___._

___._

___._

___-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeee? ¡¿Natsume, el idiota y su banda de idiotas?-_

-Si, lograron entrar… No me preguntes como…- El Shion se encontraba ya en su casa, tirado específicamente sobre su cama hablando por teléfono con su amigo berenjena.

_-____¿Pero cómo? Con lo imbéciles que son debieron haber fallado…-_La voz de su amigo salir con estridencia del aparato.-___Bueno, eso no es lo importante, ¿Seguro que estás bien? Digo, tu sabes, ellos no…?_

-Estoy bien… Digo, me dieron unos buenos golpes.- Le interrumpió sonriendo algo avergonzado.- Pero… fui salvado…- agregó algo más suave, sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas.

_-____Esos malditos… Espera, ¿salvado? ¿Cómo que salvado? ¿Por quién?__-_

-Un milagro…-Si, eso era justo lo que había sido.- Un milagro carmesí…

___-¿Un qué…? Espera, ¿Qué?-_

-¿Ah? N-no es nada, ¡olvídalo!

___-¿Eeeeeh? Vamos, dimee-_

-No, no ha sido nada. ¡Ah! Por cierto, has escuchado el nuevo disco de Hatsune-san, me han dicho que está buenísimo.

_-____¡Hey, no me cambies el tema! ¡Además, por supuesto que está buenísimo, sí estás hablando de Hatsune Miku-sama… ¡Hey! ¡No, no me confundas!_

-Hahahahahahahahha-

___-¿eeeh, por qué te ríes? No me resulta gracioso (?)_

-hahaha... hahahaha-

* * *

******N/A:**

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Personalmente, me hacia falta algo de Kaimei por acá así que me dio la loca idea de hacer esto, además que me encantan los yakuzas y las pandillas juveniles xD

En verdad, esto es sólo un proyecto, tenía pensado ir agregando y dando participación a más vocalois/utaus/loquesea, espero poder continuarlo, pero no es seguro.

Aún estoy aprendiendo a escribir, así que cualquier crítica o recomendación es bien recibida. Eso c:

Otra vez, gracias por leer... u u


End file.
